


Snow fall

by thespacecat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Snowed In, lots of hot chocolate, winter holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespacecat/pseuds/thespacecat
Summary: Dan and Phil's winter holiday to a remote cabin in the woods takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 25
Kudos: 34
Collections: Phandom Fic Fests Holiday Exchange 2019





	Snow fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TortiTabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/gifts).



> I hope you like the fic! I had a ton of fun with the prompt :)
> 
> also thank you so much to my awesome beta Tobie (https://tobieallison.tumblr.com) for betaing this last minute! :D

The microwave timer beeps. Dan opens the door and grabs a warm cup of double-shot hot chocolate and drizzles mini marshmallows into the already ridiculously sugary monstrosity. Warmth spreads into his palms as he brings the two drinks out of the kitchen and into the living room of their cabin.

Situated high above him, a towering ceiling supported by pine log rafters along with a view of the fenced-off balcony of their second floor. The walls were covered in huge paintings of different sort of woodland animals, from elk to bears, standing in the snow.

The main attraction of the room was a large column of stone that was stacked all the way up to the ceiling, sheltering a potential fireplace for if they needed any warmth. Adjacent to that was a view of a beautiful look into the wilderness. 

There was also a TV currently playing an episode of Barry, and a Phil sitting on one of the colorful couches in the center of the room; too enraptured with the show to notice as Dan stops just behind him. 

“Boo”

“Ah!” Phil whips around, gripping a pillow, “Dan!”

“I got’cha the double-shot you asked for. Extra marshmallows.” He says as he hands Phil the cup that almost looks more marshmallow than drink, “You like?”

“I love.” Phil takes the drink, a smile on his face, then scrunches up his nose, “and you too I guess.”

Dan mocks a grimace, “Aww. How sweet.” 

“Like this hot chocolate”

Dan cannot help but grin as he sits down carefully next to Phil, doubly-supporting his drink with his other hand. After getting settled, he glances Phil’s way and then out to the view behind him that illuminates his head with a halo of light. 

The forest was full of cold tones interrupted by the starkness of deep reddish brown wood and fanning dark green needles. It seemed to extend on and on until he could spot the tiny specks of a town far in the distance in the valley. Far enough away that it seemed as if they were on their own, yet close enough for a reminder of the civilization they had briefly left behind. 

Dan wanted to surprise Phil with something extra special for their 10th anniversary. After Phil surprised him again with Japan 2.0, he wanted to do something too. And what better way to experience a stark contrast to the business of Japan than a remote winter cabin in America? He sprung it on him a few weeks after they got home and were well rested when Phil mentioned that he wished they could go somewhere special before the holidays; somewhere quiet that was just him and Dan where they could unwind and relax while experiencing something completely new. Dan started researching immediately. 

Now, here they are. Fresh from arriving in their rental car a couple of days ago. They hadn’t even finished unpacking fully yet, and were planning on finishing it, but forwent that after they put on Barry and Phil loudly demanded a very specific order of hot chocolate from Dan. 

An arm rests around his shoulders, startling him out of his daydream as Phil leans in closer, a smile on his face as he looks at Dan, “Thank you.”

“Of course, I memorized how you like it.”

“That, and also this. Surprising me with this.” 

“You like this?”

“I love this”

He presses a smiley kiss to Phil’s shoulder, “Me too.”

-

“Dan! Come look!”

Phil points excitedly out the window of their bedroom from where he was sitting at the edge of the bed, until he grabs his phone and makes his way to the balcony door, and moves outside. 

“It’s snowing!” 

It’s that familiarity of childhood giddiness that gets him out of bed and slipping on his shoes.

Snow is nothing new- not at all. Dan’s seen it a thousand times before; but somehow, the filter of snowflakes floating down before the beauty of the landscape around him is magical; almost movie-like. 

They stick around a little bit outside, taking pictures, Phil trying to lick the snow, Dan forming the smallest of snowballs to throw at Phil; who didn't noticed. They soon returned back inside after Phil proposed the idea of hot chocolate and cookies. 

He didn’t really notice, however, how after they returned back inside that the once gentle snow began to grow rapidly in number. How a low howling wind blew in through the trees towards their cabin, scattering the snowflakes drifting all across their windows like a swirling vortex. How the view of the valley eventually faded away into a dense blanket of white. 

For the rest of the day, the snow fell. Even far into the evening; when the darkness outside had long since swallowed up the world. Even when Dan couldn’t see anything as he lay back in bed with Phil, the two of them bundled up in extra clothes and covered by a couple blankets, huddled together for warmth as they both drift off to sleep; the wind howled and the snow fell, for the rest of the night.

-

Dan wakes up to a low roaring of wind, and yet the world seems oddly still. Pushing himself into a sitting position, the room around him had changed drastically from the day before. Everything had changed to a muted shade of grey, even the windows. Where once was a balcony was a similar sheet of grey that spreads from floor to ceiling.

"What the fuck?" Dan whispers, getting out of bed and wrapping a couple of nearby blankets around himself for extra warmth. He edges closer to the window and stares, before a sudden realization hits him. 

He turns around, moving out of the room and into the expansive living room; finding that even the floor to ceiling windows had a bank of snow covering up close to half way up, and that the storm was still continuing outside. If he were to sit there and watch, he could probably watch the snow levels eventually creep up towards the roof. 

But he doesn't. 

He goes back into their bedroom, where he finds Phil stirring awake; patting at the empty side of the bed and looking at Dan through squinted eyes, "Good morning-" he says through a yawn.

Dan takes a deep breath, "Phil, you're not going to believe this, but we're being snowed in right now as we speak."

"What?" Phil asks, putting on his glasses as he turns to look at the window, his voice hitches higher, "Are we actually?” 

"You should see the living room, we've only half a floor to ceiling view now. Dunno how long that'll last." He forces a laugh.

Phil turns back around, and a few seconds of silence passed between them. "Okay. That's okay.” He gets out of bed, taking a step towards Dan, grasping his hand, “Let’s get a fire started first.”

“Okay, yeah. Let’s do that.”

Phil partially leads Dan into the living room. Dan watches as Phil’s face transforms into something of awe as he sees the predicament first hand outside. 

“No way” he breathes, “That’s actually crazy. How did this happen so quickly?”

As he goes towards the window, Dan takes a deep breath and looks back towards the fireplace. He’d seen some videos on how to do this before at 3 am, he’s sure he remembers. Moving towards the fireplace and picking up one of the many logs that they had brought in earlier from the garage, he tries to arrange them in a criss-cross method before lighting it up. The meticulousness and responsibility of it was oddly comforting; he was doing this for him and Phil, creating a fire that will keep them warm. Just them. 

Finally, with a little bit of care and attention, he nourishes the fire to grow, and steps back. It’s still a bit small, but seems to be well on its way.

“Alright, started a fire,'' He looks back to Phil, who has his phone out and recording the window. He can’t help but snort a little bit.

“Oh wow you did that fast!” Phil says upon turning around.

“Impressed are you that your boyfriend isn’t completely useless?” 

“No really, you did good!”

“Thanks” He feels himself smile. 

“Now we need food” Phil says, “This is kind of like Breath of the Wild. We got our fire, now we gotta get some mushrooms. Right?”

Dan shakes his head fondly, “You mean this is kinda like real life? And why mushrooms specifically?”

“Art imitates life. And mushrooms because that was the only thing I could think of on the spot.”

“I don’t even know if we have mushrooms”

“Well then let’s check the kitchen, shall we?” Phil gestures to the fridge before hurrying over.

Dan follows close behind, “What are you planning on doing? Throwing them into the fire to cook?” 

Phil looks back at him, a bit hesitant, “Do we have a pan…?”

Dan smiles slightly, “Yes, we do have a pan..”

“Oh.”

“Were you actually-!?”

Phil throws open the fridge door “We don’t have mushrooms anyway! But we do have eggs, milk, salmon, broccoli-”

“I think we have enough to make an omelet.”

Phil taps his fingers along the edge of the fridge door, “Good idea” and moves to pull out the ingredients, “I just remembered something.”

“Hm?”

“While looking around the other day when we first got here, I saw they had a scented candle upstairs. We could light it for some extra warmth” Phil says.

He seriously doubts that the candle will do much heat-wise, but who was he to ever deny having a scented candle going? “Sure, why not?” 

After fetching and lighting the candle, they get to work. It was always easy working alongside Phil. It was natural to be able to read off each other and get work done so efficiently, that it was easy to joke about their strange psychic connection. But it was more than that. In the midst of cutting some broccoli, he silently concluded that he wouldn’t want anyone else but Phil alongside him, no matter the extent of the difficult situations they were in. 

\--

“God, why is it still so cold?”

“Yeah, strange. It’s almost like the cabin is covered in snow.”

“Wow.” He puts his hand on his chest while Phil snickers at him, “How dare.”

They had finished cooking and both were enjoying a plate of warm omelets, huddling together on the couch closest to the fireplace under a nice fuzzy blanket.

“Maybe we need more scented candles.” 

“Maybe, but Phil” 

“Yeah?”

“What if we’re trapped in here for awhile? Do we have enough food? Enough wood?” He looks over Phil who looks just as lost as Dan feels.

“I don’t know. I have no clue what we’ve got.”

Dan bites his lip, “Should we take inventory?”

"We should probably do that…” Phil nods, "I'll take a glance in the garage and check out wood, you check the food?"

"Right" Dan says, standing up with Phil.

He takes a quick glance through all the food that they had bought back in town just a day before. It definitely seems as if it will be enough to last them a week; they had stockpiled as much as they possibly could so that they wouldn't have to leave the comfort of their cabin for as long as possible. 

"I think we're okay here. What about the wood, Phil?" He calls down the hall to where the doorway to the garage is glowing yellow.

"I think we'll be okay!"

Dan breathes a sigh of relief and gives the food one last look over before returning to the living room, Phil soon trailing behind him. Dan picks up the blanket and Phil falls back onto the couch, reaching out his arms to him as Dan snuggles close and drapes the blanket over them. The chill of the house still finds its way into his confidence; sewing a seed of doubt into his reasoning that the full capacity of the situation hadn't hit Dan yet. That perhaps, in reality, they weren't prepared at all.

"Are you scared?" Dan says.

"Yeah."

"You seem so... calm. Though."

"I think I'm doing better now that we know we're going to be alright, food and warmth-wise. And I guess I'm trying to look at it differently too."

"How so?"

Phil looks at him then, "I mean, at first when I woke up, I wasn't that scared- just kinda confused really. It only hit me that we were actually trapped while making that omelet, and really, while I was thinking about it, you started asking me to pass some broccoli or whatever and I realized that as long as we had what we needed to survive, we should be okay.” 

He falls silent for a moment and makes a short glance to the window, “I know that kinda sounds silly. I also kind of liked the idea of being closed off from the rest of the world with you for a short while. It's kinda nice that it's just us. You know?"

“Waking up today was scary. I’ve rarely ever felt so… trapped and helpless.” Dan mumbles, “I know we like to joke about never going outside, but having absolutely no ability to is what scared me the most. What if we weren’t prepared? What would we do then?”

Phil reaches over and takes his hand again, rubbing his thumb over his own, “We’d figure something else out. That’s what we’d do.” 

Dan breaths out a sigh, "What you said… It's how I feel too, you know. I wouldn’t want to face situations like this with anyone else but you.”

He feels Phil press a kiss to his head, “I love you.” 

“I love you too” Dan flips his hand over to better grasp Phil’s. 

The wind roars outside. 

“You know…” Phil says and taps Dan’s hand, “I’ve got an idea.”

“What?”

“How do you feel about a christmas movie and hot chocolate?”

That did sound good. 

It wasn’t long before they were settled together with their cups of hot chocolate. Dan’s with a good handful of marshmallows, and Phil’s with a good couple of handfuls. They put on the first christmas movie they could find. The warmth of their cups seeping back into their hands as they settled back together under the blanket; never quite noticing how the roar of the wind outside began to slowly die away.


End file.
